


Interdimensional Warriors

by FastDetectiveKudo



Series: Interdimensional Warriors! [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastDetectiveKudo/pseuds/FastDetectiveKudo
Summary: There were once two kids from Earth who lived in Echo Creek named Kyle Pierson and Seymour Newberry. They were best friends for the past few years since 4th grade. Now they’re going into the 7th grade. Things were going swell for them until one day, they saw a certain teenage girl with a magic wand who always uses it for good and is using it to fight monsters alongside with her best friend who likes nachos. But then, Ludo and his evil gang came in and tried to steal the wand. After the two kids have seen too much, Ludo has thrown them far away into the galaxy until they land in Mewni. After of what has happened, they try to find a way out of here. Then, they meet some few allies (Percy Osbourne, Rosaline Lockwood, Tiana O’Donnell and Rebecca Travers) who have got their own story. After the two friends tell them everything that has happened to them, they team up to help find Ludo and to take him and his evil army down. But then, a new evil threat arrives: Anti-Kudo (who is mean, selfish and always trying to spread hate throughout different dimensions). Now, they must stop him from spreading it all over before it’s too late.





	1. S1E1-2: The Warriors' First Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It is me, the IDW Staff Team Leader. If you like SVTFOE, here's the link to join the server: https://discord.gg/xsTKWYy
> 
> Very first time of posting this chapter in here. Hope you will like it.

INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!

744W-101/102  
“The Warriors’ First Adventure!”  
10/31/2017

Idea By:  
FastDetectiveKudo

Teleplay Adapted By:  
474studio

 

Property of Medieval Mewni Network  
INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS  
744W-101/102  
“The Warriors’ First Adventure!”

Shows sign: MEDIEVAL MEWNI NETWORK PRODUCTIONS Presents! It shows KYLE PIERSON (a mascot of MMN) holding up his fists preparing to fight off bad guys while it shows SEYMOUR NEWBERRY (another mascot of MMN) holding out his sword blade to prepare to slice off his enemies on there

Shows sign: Made by: FASTDETECTIVEKUDO PRODUCTIONS

PROLOGUE - TEASER

 

EXT. SPACE - EARTH - TIME UNKNOWN

KYLE (VO)  
Earth....., this is where we live.  
Our original home dimension.

SEYMOUR (VO)  
Or at least we used to until we  
ended up in a medieval kingdom  
dimensional known as Mewni.

SOMEWHERE IN MEWNI - TIME UNKNOWN

ANTI-KUDO, an evil villain with green wavy hair with a orange and black stried shirt along with a blue cape. leads his army in attack against two people, Kyle and Seymour.

ANTI-KUDO (VO)  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Get them.  
DESTROY THEM! Take down those  
intruders in the land of Mewni!

The screen then shows a boy with Filipino African-American skin with a green shirt and pants with a blue V-neck along with another boy with a blue leather jacket and blue pants. They talks directly to the audience.

KYLE  
Hey there, folks. I am Kyle Pierson  
and this is my best friend,  
Seymour Newberry.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. And that guy down there  
who is shooting at us....,  
this is mean, selfish evil  
and diabolical ANTI-KUDO!

KYLE  
You may be wondering of why  
we're running away from that  
horrible, evil dude who is  
planning to come and try to  
destroy us.

Anti-Kudo shoots at the ground and it creates a blockade.

SEYMOUR  
KYLE, WATCH OUT!

Kyle and Seymour then scream and freak out about it. It then does a freeze frame.

KYLE (VO)  
There may be a good, logical  
explanation about this. And  
KYLE (CONT’D)  
we'll tell you right after  
this theme.

MAIN TITLES  
The theme for Interdimensional Warriors! then plays as it gets a hip-hop beat.

(Link of the theme here: https://www.noteflight.com/scores/view/b5678209633c60ca23439c04d30dcd0a8daac42f

HIP-HOP SINGER  
(singing)  
Meet Kyle and Seymour, they’re now in seventh grade.  
But then somehow, their destination just got delayed.  
It was then they knew that they have got strayed.

One day, while watching the brawl in action, the very glimpse of it have caught their eyes.  
They have seen too much, now they must go away.  
The evil Ludo shouldn’t have done that.

Stopping evil threats in the dimensions.  
Now, they must find their way back to Earth.

 

While the rapper is rapping; it shows some few clips of some different warriors from Interdimensional Warriors of who does some poses.  
It shows some subtitles of it: Created by: FastDetectiveKudo and Executive producer: FastDetectiveKudo  
Sign says: INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!

Seymour is seen walking to the audience as he appears with a sword.

SEYMOUR  
Whatever you do, don’t go down  
through that portal.

Seymour then walks out as he disappears.

A portal then opens up on a wall as we zoom through it as it shows today’s episode (mission) title for IDW.

KYLE: (VO)  
Today's mission: The Warriors'  
First Adventure!

Full Screen Text: “Written and produced by: FastDetectiveKudo”  
Full Screen Text: “Based on Star vs. the Forces of Evil created by: Daron Nefcy”  
Full Screen Text: “Directed by: FastDetectiveKudo”.

ACT ONE  
It shifts back to the episode; they rewind back to the moment of what has happened before Kyle and Seymour ends off being chased by Anti-Kudo.

KYLE (VO):  
Okay, let's rewind. It all started  
just a few days ago back on Earth.

EXT. ECHO CREEK STREET - DAY

It shows the town of Echo Creek

KYLE (VO):  
We were riding our skateboards and  
it was a great day back at our  
KYLE (VO) (CONT’D)  
hometown, Echo Creek. We were  
excited to go to middle school  
as we're heading down to 5th grade.

Kyle and Seymour ride skateboards.

SEYMOUR  
Man, Kyle! I am so excited for  
7th grade. I can't wait to do  
some stuff there at school.

KYLE  
I know, right? Free from the  
teachers at our elementary school  
from babying us. BAH! Today, we  
will become more older than before.

SEYMOUR: (VO)  
Yep, everything was normal until  
one weird day happened while going  
to our school.

A voice then says to a monster army.

LUDO (O.S.)  
What are you slackers doing!?  
GET THE WAND!!!!

EXT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - BACKYARD / ECHO CREEK STREET - DAY

Ludo and his army of monsters then chases at Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz.  
STAR  
RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!

Star does a move and it hits some monsters. Marco then does some few karate fighting moves.

SEYMOUR  
OH MY! I think we should go help them.

KYLE  
Hmm......maybe. They look hurt  
real bad.

SEYMOUR  
Well, it is the right thing to  
do and all that.

KYLE  
Okay, sure.

EXT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - BACKYARD - DAY

Kyle and Seymour has then arrived in Marco's backyard.

KYLE  
Don't worry, we're not intruding.

SEYMOUR  
Came here to help!

MARCO  
Thanks for coming. Beat those  
monsters to a pulp!  
SEYMOUR  
That's my speciality!

Seymour tries to get the monsters’ attention.

SEYMOUR  
HEY, YOU NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN FLABBY  
UGLY MONSTERS! COME AND GET ME!

The monsters then chases at Seymour.

Kyle taps one of the monsters and kicks him right in the face hard.

SEYMOUR  
HA! Way to go, Kyle.

KYLE  
Thanks, Seymour. Just doing my  
duty.

Seymour punches some few more monsters and then knocks them out.

MARCO  
STAR, THEY'RE DOING GOOD!  
Finish them off!

STAR  
With pleasure.........  
(starts a spell)  
MEGA....NARWHAL BLAST!

The mega narwhal blast starts to shoot out from the wand as it hits the monster army along with Ludo with it. The monsters were knocked out except for Ludo.  
LUDO  
(gulps)  
YOU TWO! You have seen too much!

SEYMOUR  
Excuse me!?

KYLE  
And just who the heck in blazes  
are you!?

STAR  
Okay, I can explain about that.  
This is Ludo, my arch-enemy,

LUDO  
That is right! And you two  
Earthlings have RUINED MY PLANS!

 

KYLE  
Pfft! Plans for what, to be exact?

 

MARCO  
It has been like this for us every  
single day. He wants to get his  
hands on Star's wand to take over  
the universe or junk.

 

KYLE  
OH!...I see.

 

LUDO  
Thanks to you, YOU TWO HAVE RUINED  
IT! I know of what just to do!  
What's the name of you two Earthlings?  
KYLE  
The name's Pierson. Kyle Pierson!

SEYMOUR  
The name's Seymour Newberry and I  
like to punch and KICK BUTT! I am  
a no-nonsense fighting and talking  
machine!

 

LUDO  
Well, then... Since you two have  
seen too much and ruined my plans,  
you leave me NO CHOICE!

 

Ludo points at Buff Frog.

LUDO  
BUFF FROG, USE THE SCISSORS!

BUFF FROG  
Yes, sir, LUDO!

Buff Frog uses the scissors to open up a portal

KYLE  
Oh no!  
(gulps)  
What are you going to do to us?

 

LUDO  
Since you two have known too  
much, I am going to send you  
far away FROM YOUR DIMENSION  
LUDO (CONT’D)  
which is here on Earth, by  
the way......, where NO ONE  
CAN EVER FIND YOU!

 

SEYMOUR  
(gasps)  
You won't get away with this,  
YOU UGLY DIRTY ROTTEN LITTLE PUNK!

 

KYLE  
Yeah! Once our parents and the  
teachers and other adults hear  
about this, they will come and find  
you! They will destroy you for...

KYLE (CONT’D)  
... what you have done to us!

 

LUDO  
Oh really now? Well then, TOO BAD!  
Because no one will even notice  
that you're gone.

 

KYLE  
Wait. WHAT!?

 

LUDO  
TA-TA, FOOLS! Buff Frog, THROW  
THEM INTO THE PORTAL!

Buff Frog throws Kyle and Seymour into the portal as they scream.

 

LUDO  
Do not worry, Kyle and Seymour.  
You might plan to return in the  
future on the dimension of yours  
again. You may try to plan to  
escape.., BUT..., in the future,  
your world may not be so bright!

 

SFX: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! As Kyle and Seymour fall in the portal.

SOMEWHERE ON MEWNI

 

It then shifts to Mewni, a medieval-like kingdom a portal opens up and Kyle and Seymour fall down out of it and land in a strange peculiar place.

 

KYLE  
WHAT THE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

SEYMOUR  
SCREW THEM! How dare they!?  
That is just...wrong. WHAT THE!?  
Where the heck are we!?

 

KYLE  
Umm...Seymour, I don't think we're  
in the human world anymore.

Kyle and Seymour look around.

 

SEYMOUR  
CRUD! Where in the world are we?

KYLE  
I don't know. This world seems...  
KYLE (CONT’D)  
Off. Let's go ask someone to see  
if they know of where we are.

SEYMOUR  
Good idea.

END ACT ONE

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Interdimensional Warriors we’ll return after these messages.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Now back to Interdimensional Warriors.

ACT TWO

Kyle and Seymoure are walking around Mewni while still being curious.

KYLE  
Hmm... this place looks very unusual.

SEYMOUR  
Very unusual, indeed. HEY, LOOK!  
There's someone over there.

KYLE  
Let's go ask him of where we are.

 

SEYMOUR  
Good idea.

Seymour walks up to the person that is PERCY OSBOURNE.

SEYMOUR  
Hey, mister. We're not from here or  
wherever we are. So...

KYLE  
So, can you tell us of where we are?

 

PERCY  
This is the land of Mewni.

KYLE  
Wait. Land of Mewni?

SEYMOUR  
Never heard of it. What the  
heck is "Mewni"?

Another kid in a gray hoodie named ALEX MCDONALD starts talking.

ALEX  
All that you need to know, is  
that you will die here, this  
place is a mess. I don't even  
need to interfere.

PERCY  
Its, uh, a place of magic.

 

KYLE  
PFFT! Wait. Magic? IMPOSSIBLE!

SEYMOUR  
Wait. Now that I think about it...,

 

KYLE  
Oh yeah. I do remember that girl  
shooting magic out of her wand.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. And she along with his  
karate fighting boy fighting  
against some kind of monster.  
Someone named "Ludo" or something.

ALEX  
That name..

PERCY  
You've seen Ludo?

KYLE  
Yeah. I was told that he is  
someone's nemesis or something.  
I don't know her name, though.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. Someone with white skin,  
blonde hair.

KYLE  
Has horns and hearts in her cheeks.

 

ALEX  
You must be talking about Princess  
Star Butterfly.

KYLE  
Wait, I am sorry. Princess who now?

ALEX  
"Star Butterfly."

SEYMOUR  
OH! That makes a lot of sense.

KYLE  
So, why is she doing on our planet  
and fighting against these weird  
monster army people?

SEYMOUR  
Yeah, because we have saw them  
earlier and they threw us in here!

ALEX  
I don't know, but if you saw Ludo,  
then it's my business as well.

 

KYLE  
He also said that we have seen too  
much of the fight that was happening  
earlier.

SEYMOUR  
Wait. A magical place? How is it  
exactly magical, to be exact, Mr.  
and Mr. umm.......

KYLE  
Who are you two, exactly?

ALEX  
I'm...  
(sighs)  
My name doesn't matter.

PERCY  
I am Percy.

SEYMOUR  
Well then, nice to meet you, Percy.  
Looks like we have got ourselves  
in a pickle and stumbled onto  
someone named Ludo in case if you  
haven't noticed.

PERCY  
My full name is Percy Osbourne.

KYLE  
Yeah. Earlier, while we were on  
our dimension, Earth, we saw some  
monsters fighting in a boy's  
backyard.

PERCY  
Ludo is a dangerous being that has  
PERCY (CONT’D)  
always been seeking the princess'  
wand for his own sinister purposes.

SEYMOUR  
He said we have seen too much and  
that he just threw us in here  
and left us stranded.

KYLE  
Wait. What kind of sinister purposes?

ALEX  
He did the same with me, although  
not for the same reasons.

PERCY  
Taking over the kingdom. The  
princess had to shatter hers to  
keep him from getting it.

ALEX  
I don't think it was Ludo who she  
was afraid of.

PERCY  
Who would it be then?

ALEX  
That lizard guy. The one who  
killed Moon's mother. Can't  
remember his name...”

PERCY  
Was it Toffee?

ALEX  
OH! Yes. Toffee. Kinda like the  
guy honestly.

PERCY  
Why?

KYLE  
Wait. Toffee?

ALEX  
Just like me, he only does things  
for a price.

SEYMOUR  
Who the heck is he?

ALEX  
A Business man, and an ex-co-worker.

PERCY  
He served under Ludo, but proved  
to be far worse, he killed  
Star's mother's mother years ago.

KYLE  
YIKES! So, that's bad..., THAT IS JUST.....TERRIBLE!

SEYMOUR  
Wait. Star's mother!?

ALEX  
No, Star's grandmother.

SEYMOUR  
By that, do you mean.....Star's  
great-grandmother?

PERCY  
Just grandmother.

KYLE  
Oh. Who is exactly Star's  
grandmother, to be exact?

SEYMOUR  
It better not be someone evil,  
that is for sure.

PERCY  
A previous ruler.

ALEX  
The evil queen is hidden somewhere.  
That's all I know, not like it  
matters though.

PERCY  
Either way, Ludo must be stopped.

SEYMOUR  
Ah, okay then. Here's the money.

Seymour busy a book from an employee at a marketplace.

EMPLOYEE  
Thanks for buying the royal book  
of the Butterflys.

ALEX  
Oh, don't worry, if I get my hands  
on him, he'll be way more than  
stopped.

KYLE  
Wait. I found something in there.

SEYMOUR  
Umm....well, that's a strange pic  
of the previous ruler.

 

ALEX  
Oh, that's the evil one.

The girl with brown hair, Rosaline, sees Kyle and she follows her and Seymour.

SEYMOUR  
Hmm....says here in the book  
that the person's name is...

KYLE  
(gasps)  
Eclipsa?

SEYMOUR  
Wait, impossible. She doesn't  
look THAT evil.

 

ALEX  
I don't know why you're so  
surprised, just a name.

Rosaline decides to approach the duo.

ALEX  
Apparently she married a monster  
or something.

PERCY  
I can try to help you both get  
back home if you want.

KYLE  
Wait a minute. You can?

PERCY  
Yes, one of my hobbies is I  
build and invent.

ALEX  
I doubt you can make a portal  
with the crud in this place.  
It's like a 1600s kingdom.

PERCY  
Its still worth a try.

 

ALEX  
Fair enough.

 

A character hides in the bushes, that is FRED KUDO. He’s seen investigating of what's going on in Mewni

FRED KUDO  
(quietly)  
Hmm....that seems odd. Two outsiders.  
That doesn't happen to see every  
single day.

END ACT TWO

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Interdimensional Warriors we’ll return after these messages.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Now back to Interdimensional Warriors

ACT THREE

Rosaline walks up behind Kyle, Seymour, Alex, and Percy.

ROSALINE  
Um, hey.

 

Kyle and Seymour are shocked.

KYLE  
What in the!?

SEYMOUR  
Oh my! You startled us.

ALEX  
I don't remember seeing you here  
ALEX (CONT’D)  
either. So... Either you're also  
new... or...

 

ROSALINE  
My name is Rosaline. Rosaline  
Lockwood.

KYLE  
Well, it's nice to meet you, Rosaline.

SEYMOUR  
So, how long have you been  
spying on us?

ROSALINE  
Just a few minutes. I used to  
serve the Mewni council, until  
I was set up to look like someone  
who vandalized the king's picture.

ALEX  
I managed to do it myself…

KYLE  
HUH!? Wait. Why would someone  
do that for?

ROSALINE  
I don't know, maybe they were  
Jealous.

 

SEYMOUR  
That is just absurd!

ALEX  
Don't worry, River almost got what  
he deserved… Almost.

ROSALINE  
You two are nice.

SEYMOUR  
Thanks.

KYLE  
But yet..., something bad has  
happened to us. We're not from here,  
Rosaline.

ROSALINE  
Where are you from?

SEYMOUR  
Echo Creek on the planet, Earth.  
Why do you ask?

KYLE  
Also, what do you mean by River  
almost got of what he deserved?

ALEX  
Oh, nothing important…

 

ROSALINE  
So you come from the place the  
princess was sent to away from  
the castle?

ALEX  
Since Rosaline used to work for him,  
she might know what I'm talking about.  
Right Rosaline?

KYLE  
I am kind of mad still for what Ludo  
did to us.

 

SEYMOUR  
Agreed. First, he said that we have seen  
too much of a fight that happened,  
and then next thing, BLAM! He threw us  
right in Mewni!

ROSALINE  
Ludo sent you here? He will pay for it.

ALEX  
Ludo is going to die as soon as I  
see him…

PERCY  
He will not escape after what he did  
to me.

KYLE  
Hmm... really? What did he do to you,  
KYLE (CONT’D)  
exactly?

ALEX  
Sent me here. I lost all my clients.

KYLE  
Wait. Hold on a sec. So, what you're  
saying here is that... you're from  
Earth as well.

SEYMOUR  
YIKES!

ALEX  
Yes, I'm from Earth. Ever heard of  
Alex McDonald?

KYLE  
Hmm... wait a minute. I do remember  
hearing about some reportings of  
some kind of serial killer.

SEYMOUR  
I also heard that there was a hitman  
as well.

ALEX  
I was on the news? Wow.

KYLE  
Wait. So, YOU'RE that serial killer?

 

ALEX  
Yes. Why would I mention him if I  
wasn't?

PERCY  
Wait, that doesn't sound good, if  
you killed lots of people from Earth.

SEYMOUR  
YIKES! I feel upset of what Ludo did  
to you.

KYLE  
And also, Percy makes a good point.

ALEX  
I also worked as an executioner for  
River and Moon.

PERCY  
So they fired you too?

ALEX  
Not exactly...

KYLE  
What did they do to you, exactly?

ALEX  
Not gonna mention it. They've  
been spying on me, if I go too  
overboard, they'll kill me.

ROSALINE  
Probably for the better.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah, agreed.

KYLE  
All right. Looks like we need a  
plan to try to get out of this  
medieval kingdom dump and head  
back to our modern world.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. We need to make some kind  
of team in order to rise up against  
Ludo and to destroy him, though.

ALEX  
Leave the destruction to me.

ROSALINE  
Yes, we can do this together.

PERCY  
And in the meantime I can find a  
way to help you back to your home.

KYLE  
I think we need a few more people  
to help as well.

SEYMOUR  
Good idea!

KYLE  
There must be some other people who  
must be involved with Ludo as well  
and hates his guts.

ALEX  
Obviously, River and Moon. But...  
I'm not going near them.

KYLE  
Hold on, I found a map. Bought it  
at a store there.

Kyle grabs a map and looks at it.

KYLE (CONT’D)  
Hmm... "Afficited Forest".

SEYMOUR  
Looks like that is where we're  
headed.

An offscreen evil villain (Anti Kudo) does an evil laugh with a sinister voice.  
EVIL VILLAIN  
Oh no, you don't!

The evil villain is seen doing sinister voice still.

EVIL VILLAIN  
You ain't getting out of here  
that easy. Once I get to you  
and once your team is made up,  
your fate will be doomed!  
Alex throw a knife in the evil villain’s voice's direction, failing on purpose, just to scare him.

ALEX  
Shut up.

The evil villain is seen angry and does a sinister voice.

EVIL VILLAIN  
HEY! Who said that!? NO ONE TELLS  
ME WHAT TO DO!

ALEX  
Again, shut up.

The evil villain is seen angry still.

ALEX  
NO! YOU SHUT UP! HMPH!

The evil villain walks away angrily and grumbling.

ALEX  
Don't worry about him, he always  
does this.

SEYMOUR  
Okay then..., so I am guessing that  
evil sinister voice must be someone  
Bad.

KYLE  
Yeah, I found someone in the book.  
Someone who goes by the name of…  
Kyle points at it.

ALEX  
I mean, yeah, he does want to take  
over our kingdom. But it won't happen  
anytime soon.

SEYMOUR  
Anti-Kudo? Who is he?

KYLE  
I am guessing that is the evil  
opposite of someone, I presume.

The villain is seen as some kind of demon.

EVIL VILLAIN  
FOOL! Get out of this forest!  
Those who enter this FOREST MAY  
NEVER RETURN!

KYLE  
PFFT! Yeah, right.

SEYMOUR  
YEAH! We ain't scared of nothing,  
YOU PUNK!

ALEX  
I already set foot in it many times.  
Nothing happened yet.

The evil villain is seen still as a demon.

EVIL VILLAIN  
You've been warned..........

KYLE  
Fair enough.

EXT. FOREST

The gang then goes into the forest.

ALEX  
As I said, nothing.

A wolf strikes Alex and he stabs it in the head.

ALEX  
See?

KYLE  
Umm... you just stabbed a wolf in  
the head with a knife.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah, that seems kind of unusual.

ALEX  
I have multiple knives.

KYLE  
Hmm...

EVIL VILLAIN  
(demon voice)  
I told you to NOT GO IN THE  
EVIL VILLAIN (CONT’D)  
FOREST! You will pay DEARLY!  
RELEASE THE HOUNDS!

ALEX  
Are you gonna send more wolv-  
Yep.

The hounds then comes in waiting to attack.

END ACT THREE

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Interdimensional Warriors we’ll return after these messages.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EYECATCH: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Now back to Interdimensional Warriors

ACT FOUR

We fade back up to the hounds and they strike as they growl.

SEYMOUR  
OH, IT'S ON, YOU SCUZZ MONKEYS!

KYLE  
Get them, SEYMOUR!

ALEX  
You might want to use a weapon.

 

SEYMOUR  
Oh, right.

Seymour takes out a sword blade.

KYLE  
WHOA!

ALEX  
"Nice."

Alex breaks off a wolf's neck.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah..., I got it from one of my  
ancestors from Japan.

ALEX  
Well then, start using it.

Seymour then uses the sword blade to slash some few wolves.

SEYMOUR  
TAKE THAT! And this. AND THAT!

KYLE  
Very good and impressive, Seymour.

ALEX  
That's nice.

SEYMOUR  
I have been taught a few moves from  
SEYMOUR (CONT’D)  
a master of blades.

ALEX  
Any more hounds? I'm still not done  
warming up."

Some bats have shown up fast and attacks at the gang.

KYLE  
Who the heck is doing this!?

Alex starts stabbing at them again. A girl, TIANA, is watching from afar.

ALEX  
Bats? Not usual, but, I'll take it.

Scary ghosts and monsters then appears to destroy the gang.

KYLE  
OH MY!

Tiana begins to approach.

KYLE  
Seymour, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME  
TO USE THE SWORD BLADE!

ALEX  
Uh..., You can't stab a ghost.

Alex throws a knife at it, and... obviously failed.

 

SEYMOUR  
Oh, CRUD!

EVIL VILLAIN  
(demonic voice)  
RELEASE MORE HOUNDS!

Tiana fires magic at the ghosts, then they become dead.

ALEX  
Oh. The ghosts are dead. Nice.

KYLE  
Wait. But how!?

Alex picks up the knife and throws it.

ALEX  
Tiana did it.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah, it's unlike ghosts would  
just die with firing magic.

KYLE  
Tiana who?

ALEX  
Ask her.

SEYMOUR  
Oh! Okay then.

 

KYLE  
I am somehow surprised and shocked  
of what she did.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah, same. How did she even do  
that?

Tiana approaches Seymour and Kyle.

ALEX  
You'll get used to it.

TIANA  
My name is Tiana O'Donnell.

KYLE  
Nice to meet you, Tiana. We are  
outsiders from another dimension.  
I am Kyle Pierson and this is my  
best friend, Seymour Newberry.,

ALEX  
You say that like it's normal.

KYLE  
We have got sent here by an evil  
demonic bad guy named Ludo.  
You know him or something?

TIANA  
Yes, he is a greater evil seeming  
to dominate the land of Mewni.

 

ALEX  
Greater evil. You use that term  
Loosely.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. He threw us in a portal  
after we have got involved in a  
fight with a magical princess from  
this dimension here.

KYLE  
And now, we're looking for a way  
out of here and to make Ludo pay  
for what he did to us.

TIANA  
You mean Princess Star.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. Wait. How did you know?

TIANA  
She's the princess of Mewni.

ALEX  
She's known around here to say  
the least.

KYLE  
Okay then. So, she's basically  
popular around in this dimension.

SEYMOUR  
Yeah, that kind of makes sense  
besides her being royalty.

KYLE  
Indeed.

Another girl, named REBECCA is seen; she sees a weapon dropped and grabs it as she runs off with it.

SEYMOUR  
HEY! She took my blade!

KYLE  
How dare she!?

SEYMOUR  
Oh, man! My ancestor is going to  
kill me!

KYLE  
Not if we kill her FIRST! COME ON!

Kyle and Seymour then chases after Rebecca. Alex throws a knife right in front of Rebecca.

ALEX  
You ain't going nowhere.

REBECCA  
(gulps)  
Oh no! Please, please don't  
hurt me! I am just a scavenger  
getting weapons in preparation  
for fighting against the great  
evil Ludo!

Rebecca is seen scared.

REBECCA (CONT’D)  
Please don't do it to me. I swear!

ALEX  
We're on the same team then.

REBECCA  
Yes! yes, I am in the same team.

KYLE  
So, you have heard of Ludo.

REBECCA  
Yeah, I am guessing that you're  
from out of from another dimension,  
I presume.

SEYMOUR  
That is correct.

ALEX  
Oh, a psychic. Nice.

TIANA  
Yes, they are going to the same  
place Star has been going to.

 

KYLE  
Okay then. I bet that you don't even  
know our names.

 

SEYMOUR  
Yeah. I bet that you can't even do  
that!

ALEX  
They know mine for sure.

KYLE  
Look, of what has happened to us,  
we can explain.

REBECCA  
I am sensing that you are from  
Earth and that you have gotten  
trapped in this dimension because  
of Ludo.

SEYMOUR  
Indeed. But how?

ALEX  
They're psychic..."

REBECCA  
Actually, I have a crystal ball.  
Also, I feel miserable inside of  
what happened back in my childhood.

KYLE  
And you are, exactly?

REBECCA  
The name is Travers, Rebecca Travers.  
KYLE  
Oh, okay then.

SEYMOUR  
Nice to meet you.

KYLE  
Kyle Pierson, nice to meet you.

SEYMOUR  
Seymour Newberry.

PERCY  
Good to see you. I am Percy Osbourne.

ROSALINE  
And I am Rosaline Lockwood.

TIANA  
My name is Tiana O'Donnell.

KYLE  
Yeah, anyways, we have come here  
for a reason to this place.

SEYMOUR  
We need to make up a secret team to  
beat up Ludo's butt!

KYLE  
Yeah and also, we need to head back  
to our world. Is there anything we  
can do to try to get back to Earth  
and to defeat Ludo?  
REBECCA  
Hmm... perhaps, there could be a way  
I could be of service.

KYLE  
How?

REBECCA  
Well, I have heard that there was  
something called legendary scissors  
that can be used to travel to any kind  
of dimension you want.

 

KYLE  
Wait. Scissors?

 

SEYMOUR  
Oh yeah! Buff Frog have had it and  
used it to send us down to Mewni.

 

KYLE  
So, anyways... what do we plan to  
do now?

REBECCA  
We must come up with a battle plan to  
destroy Ludo and destroy him. But  
first, we must find the dimensional  
scissors. Also, I sense another evil  
lurking. And it's not Ludo.

 

 

EVIL VILLAIN  
(snickering)  
I am your worst nightmare!

 

KYLE  
Who the heck are you?

 

The evil villain reveals himself.

EVIL VILLAIN  
I am the horrible, evil demonic person  
known as...

EVIL VILLAIN  
ANTI-KUDO!

 

SFX: DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!!

END ACT FOUR

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Interdimensional Warriors we’ll return after these messages.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.  
VO: Now back to Interdimensional Warriors.

ACT FIVE

KYLE  
What the!? YOU MADMAN!

 

ANTI-KUDO  
That is right! You will never be  
able to try to escape and get back  
to your world. For I, Anti-Kudo, will  
stop you and to kill you before you  
get back to your world!

SEYMOUR  
And what is exactly your main goal,  
to be exact?

ANTI-KUDO  
To control ALL OF THE DIFFERENT  
DIMENSIONS! And also to spread hate  
around it.

 

SEYMOUR  
YOU MONSTER! You will not get away  
with this!

 

ANTI-KUDO  
OH, BUT I WILL! Minions, TIME TO HEAD  
ON DOWN TO MEWNI!

 

We PAN to reveal Anti-Kudo’s minions.

ANTI-KUDO’S MINIONS  
SIR, YES, SIR!

 

KYLE  
Oh, boy. That isn't good.

 

SEYMOUR  
Time to take him down. DESTROY HIM!  
A person wearing a gray suit, GENERAL LOUIS PRESCOTT, along with a general hat comes up and yells out in anger.

PRESCOTT  
Oh no you don't! Don't worry, Anti-  
Kudo. We will protect you and make  
sure to destroy them once and for all!

ANTI-KUDO  
Thanks, General Prescott. Now then,  
ATTACK AT THEM!

ANTI-KUDO’S MINIONS  
SIR, YES, SIR!

Rosaline jumps up and fires magic from a wand at Anti-Kudo and General Prescott. They get shot.

 

ANTI-KUDO  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PRESCOTT  
CURSES!

Tiana also shoots magic at him. Kyle punches him and Prescott kicking them right in the face. Seymour grabs his sword blade.

 

ANTI-KUDO  
NOOOOOOOOO!

Anti-Kudo then sees the Mewni kingdom.

 

ANTI-KUDO  
AH-HA! Mewni. Almost made it! Time  
to destroy those monarchs!

 

KYLE  
Oh no, you don't!

 

ANTI-KUDO  
ARGH!

KING RIVER and QUEEN MOON look from a distance.

 

KING RIVER  
Umm... honey, what the heck is going  
on? I hear some noises.

 

QUEEN MOON  
Hmm... I don't know, but it looks like  
some kind of.....fight going on.

 

KING RIVER  
WHAT IN THE!? It better not be Ludo  
Again! Wait a minute. ANTI-KUDO!?

QUEEN MOON  
Now, THAT is terrible. We must do  
Something!

Meanwhile in battle.

Rosaline shoots more magic from her wand at Anti-Kudo seen from River’s point of view.

RIVER  
I think that those kids have got it  
RIVER (CONT’D)  
from here.

Scene shifts back to the kids fighting against Anti-Kudo

ANTI-KUDO  
ARGH! AHHHHHHHHH! Curse you, YOU  
FIENDS! I shall return SOONER OR  
LATER TO PLOT MY REVENGE!

 

Tiana fires more magic at Anti-Kudo as he gets bruised.

ANTI-KUDO  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! That hurts!

 

KYLE  
QUIET, YOU!

 

SEYMOUR  
What do you know about LUDO!?

 

ANTI-KUDO  
Wait. LUDO!? You mean the greatest  
evil monster who wants to steal  
Star's wand!?

 

KYLE  
YEAH! HIM!

 

ANTI-KUDO  
All I know is that he has tried to  
get his hands on the wand for about  
the past few months.

 

ANTI-KUDO  
And he still hasn't obtained it!

 

KYLE  
What else?

 

ANTI-KUDO  
He will try to use the wand once  
he obtains it. When he does, it'll  
unleash UNSPEAKABLE EVIL!

 

KYLE  
Okay, I see...

 

SEYMOUR  
All right, good to know. OFF TO  
PRISON WITH YOU!

 

KYLE  
Seymour, we're not on Earth anymore,  
remember?

 

SEYMOUR  
Oh yeah.

River and Moon then arrive onto the scene as they have saw of what happened outside the Mewni kingdom.

 

KING RIVER  
Hmm... so, I hear that there was a  
fight happening.

 

QUEEN MOON  
Yeah. Good job on handling Anti-Kudo,

QUEEN MOON (CONT’D)  
brave and noble people.

 

KYLE  
Thanks, but us two...., we're not  
from here.

 

KING RIVER  
So I have heard.

 

Rosaline is amongst the brave and noble people

 

KING RIVER  
Hmm... well, well, well... If it isn't  
the graffiti painter!

KYLE  
Guys, let me explain. Rosaline told  
us the truth! She didn't do it. She  
was set up.

KING RIVER  
Oh really? PROVE IT!

 

ROSALINE  
Yeah, I didn't do it.

QUEEN MOON  
If she didn't do it, then who did?

Anti-Kudo then turns back to FRED KUDO.

FRED KUDO  
What in the!? What happened?  
KYLE  
FREEZE, DIRTBAG!

A mysterious evil hypnotist, DR. ORLANDO, snickers to himself.

DR. ORLANDO  
Excellent. They don't suspect a thing.

Rosaline runs to Kudo.

ROSALINE  
Stop it, Anti-Kudo!

DR. ORLANDO  
(thinking)  
Good thing that they didn't knew that  
I hypnotized King River into making  
him spray graffiti of himself making  
him humiliated.

 

FRED KUDO  
What!? I am not Anti-Kudo! I SWEAR!  
I don't know of who he is. I am just  
a guy investigating of what is going  
on around in Mewni!

 

Kyle turns to Seymour making a little bet.

KYLE  
5 bucks says that he was hypnotized  
to be turned bad.

 

SEYMOUR  
Oh, YOU'RE ON!

 

FRED KUDO  
Yep, I was hypnotized.

 

SEYMOUR  
CRUD!

 

KYLE  
CALLED IT!

 

FRED KUDO  
First minute, I was on a hypnotized  
show hypnotized someone by the name  
of Dr. Orlando and next thing I know  
is that BAM! I have no memory of what  
happened when I blacked out.

 

DR. ORLANDO  
OH, SHOOT!

 

KYLE  
FREEZE, MONSTER!

 

SEYMOUR  
King River and Queen Moon, send him  
to the BRIG!

ROSALINE  
So you aren't a bad person?

FRED KUDO  
Nope. Definitely hypnotized.

INT. BUTTERFLY CASTLE - THRONE ROOM - DAY

Scene shifts to inside the Butterfly kingdom throne room where Kyle and Seymour along with Percy, Rebecca, Rosaline and Tiana are prepared to be ready to become a team.

KING RIVER  
From now on, you guys will be helping  
out in Mewni and protecting this  
kingdom.

QUEEN MOON  
Not just that, you will protect any  
other dimensions that needs your help.

KING RIVER  
If there is anything for you that you  
want in return, please let us know.  
We're full of gratitude.

KYLE  
There are some few things. Me and  
Seymour..., we are not from Mewni.

KING RIVER  
Who has sent you here?

KYLE  
Ludo!

KING RIVER  
You don't mean...

 

KYLE  
Yep, the same one.

QUEEN MOON  
So, you're from Earth.

SEYMOUR  
That is right.

KYLE  
Not just that, he and his evil gang  
of monsters has sent us here because  
we have seen too much of what happened  
while we were last seen on Earth.

PERCY  
Yes, he's from Earth.

KING RIVER  
Very well.

KING RIVER  
As your request, we may be able to  
help you on your journey of returning  
to Earth.  
QUEEN MOON  
And also to beat and take down Ludo.  
But it'll be hard.

KING RIVER  
From that moment on, you guys are  
now known as... the INTERDIMENSIONAL  
WARRIORS!  
KYLE  
The Interdimensional Warriors.  
Hmm... catchy... I LIKE IT!

SEYMOUR  
Same as well.

KYLE  
Can we also get cool suits as well?

KING RIVER  
Hmm... yeah, sure.

KYLE  
WOO-HOO!

FREEZE FRAME as Kyle and Seymour narrate.

KYLE (VO)  
Well, that is our story of what has  
happened to us. We have defeated our  
first bad guy, but it turns out that  
a guy hypnotized a supernatural  
investigator in a magic show.

SEYMOUR (VO)  
Yeah, kind of upset about it. It was  
a kind of a waste of time. DARN IT!

KYLE (VO)  
It is okay, Seymour. It's fine. What  
is important, however, is that we  
have kicked some good evil butt for  
KYLE (VO) (CONT’D)  
today and that we did good doing it.

SEYMOUR (VO)  
Yeah. We also have a good team name  
as well. Hopefully, we'll get our next  
adventure soon.

KYLE (VO)  
We have did good on our first adventure,  
but who knows of what will happen on  
our next one?

SEYMOUR (VO)  
Well, I guess looks like we'll find out  
sooner or later.

KYLE (VO)  
(is seen laughing)  
We'll see, Seymour. We'll see...

CREDITS - EPILOGUE

Ludo is watching TV at Castle Avarius when Buff Frog storms in.

BUFF FROG  
BOSS! We got emergency.

LUDO  
What is it now, Buff Frog? I was  
taking a shower.

BUFF FROG  
You might want to take look  
at this.

Buff Frog shows Ludo on the TV that Kyle and Seymour are still alive.

LUDO  
(gasps)  
So..., they have survived.

BUFF FROG  
Yes, sir. And the two friends  
got allies as well.

LUDO  
HA! Looks like we'll have to wait  
until we meet again, Kyle and Seymour.  
And once your team will go down in  
flames and will be destroyed, then  
I will be the one that will RULE!  
I shall be the almighty, greatest  
POWERFUL LEADER I have ever known.  
Or my name isn't.....LUDO!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

SFX: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN!

 

The screen fades out as we transition/fade in to a stage.

INT. STAGE

Kyle and Seymour then come out on stage.

KYLE  
Thank you for watching our show.  
We hope that you have enjoyed it.

SEYMOUR  
What will happen next on our next  
adventure? You will have to wait  
and see!

KYLE  
Until then, thanks for coming. Have  
a nice day, everyone!

Kyle slams the door shut as it shows the Interdimensional Warriors team logo.

(It shows the next episode preview of IDW as it shows the ending theme of IDW (Unstoppable - Foxy Shazam): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYl_nUbrCa4 )

Kyle: Next time on an all new Interdimensional Warriors……

Kyle: TOO MANY DEMONS!

 

Seymour: Tiana, Percy, Rebecca! Now it would be a good time to try to stop them!

Demon: For trying to ruin our plans, they come with us........TO THE UNDERWORLD!

Kyle/Seymour: Wait. WHAT!?

 

Demon: QUIET, YOU TWO! You heard us! Heheheheh! The masters are going to be pleased.

Kyle: HUH!? Who in the heck are you?

 

???: I am the son of the evil demons.

 

???: Tom. You guys will be doomed in here for all of eternity!

So, don't even try to cross me or to escape.

The other IDW members are seen in disguises

Tiana: Kyle and Seymour, we need to get you out of here.

Dave: OH NO! They're not escaping.

 

Tom: You got that right. GUARDS, ATTACK!

Kyle: (voiceover) Stay tuned for the next all-new mission of Interdimensional Warriors: “Trapped in the Underworld!”

Announcer: NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!

Kyle: (voiceover) Bag of skulls!

Shows sign: FastDetectiveKudo Productions  
Shows sign: In association with Medieval Mewni Network Productions!

Announcer: This has been a Medieval Mewni Network production!  
Shows subtitle: Copyright (C) 2018 Medieval Mewni Network Productions All Rights Reserved

END.


	2. S1E3: Trapped in the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the land of Mewni, King River and Queen Moon has assigned the Interdimensional Warriors to take down an evil demon from trying to break into the kingdom. But then, suddenly, they get trapped by an evil ruler from the Underworld and they (including Tom and his family) to torture them and to break their skulls. It was also revealed that the people who gets trapped in it might not return and they get killed off. Now, Kyle, Seymour and the team must stop them and to free the innocent people there before they die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRANSMISSION INTERCEPTED)  
> Hey, guys! IDW Staff Team Leader Kudo here. Been a while. Sorry for not posting for the past few months. Trying to attempt to get back into IDW after doing RP of it back on Discord after starting it up on there originally last year on 2017. Anyways, I hope you guys have will enjoy this one. Sit back, relax, and enjoy.

**INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!**

 

744W-103

“Trapped in the Underworld”

11/1/2017

 

Idea By:   
FastDetectiveKudo

 

Teleplay Adapted By:

474studio

  
  


**Property of Medieval Mewni Network** ****

**INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS**

744W-103

“Trapped in the Underworld”

 

Prologue on TV for the episode of IDW begins in the land of Mewni as it shows the Butterfly castle.

 

Announcer: And now, an all new episode of the all new RP series, Interdimensional Warriors on the Medieval Mewni Network!

 

SIGN SHOWS: Medieval Mewni Network Productions Presents!

 

ANOTHER SIGN SHOWS: Made by: FastDetectiveKudo Productions!

 

**PROLOGUE - TEASER**

 

_ Prologue begins in the land of Mewni. _

 

Anti-Kudo shows himself as a demonic shadow as he does an evil laugh.

 

KING RIVER

Huh? What in the?...

INTRUDER! INTRUDER ALERT!

(looks at Queen Moon)

Honey, you know what to do!

 

QUEEN MOON 

RIGHT! 

 

Queen Moon rings the emergency bell for the Interdimensional Warriors!

 

The screen transitions to the Interdimensional Warriors’ Headquarters.

 

Narrator: Meanwhile at the home base of the Interdimensional Warriors HQ...........

 

KYLE

Got any sevens?

 

SEYMOUR

Go fish.

 

They then hear the bell.

 

KYLE

Well, we got to run!

 

Percy is then seen grabbing out his working wand gun as he heads out to the Butterfly castle.

 

SEYMOUR

 

SHOWTIME!

 

Percy then runs out to Kyle and Seymour as they head up to the tube. Rosaline and Rebecca along with some others heads to the tubes as they begin to transport up high to the castle. They go to the transporter to arrive at Butterfly castle.

 

INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS

The Interdimensional Warriors team, 

reporting for duty, masters!

 

KYLE

What can we do to be of service?

RIVER

Thank goodness you're here. Some 

evil demons are arriving at our 

Kingdom. Not just that, they want 

to break into the kingdom.

 

MOON

We need your skills and expertise 

to come and help stop them. You 

think that you're able to be up 

for the task?

 

KYLE/SEYMOUR/PERCY

 

Yes, we are!

 

RIVER

Perfect. Now, get down there and 

fight!

 

KYLE

You got it, bosses.

 

They then go outside of Butterfly kingdom as they see some evil demons out from the Underworld.

 

DEMONS

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Freeze!

 

KYLE

Wait a minute...those kind of look like

evil demons from the underworld.

DEMONS

That is because WE ARE!

 

SEYMOUR

(gulps)

 

The demons then reveals to be WRATHMEILOR (a large red demon) & DAVE LUCITOR (a Mewman-sized Mewman).

 

KYLE

Well, looks like that they're not 

bad. Piece of cake!

 

DAVE

We also have a huge army as well. 

So, you're outnumbered! SURRENDER 

NOW OR ELSE!

 

KYLE 

Seymour, you got your blade ready?

 

SEYMOUR

Yep.

 

**END PROLOGUE** **  
**  


**MONOLOGUE**

 

We now show opening monologue for IDW similar to Samurai Jack seasons 1-4.

 

Ludo then starts to speak in a narrating voiceover as it shows some images of what has happened from episodes 1-2.

 

LUDO (VO): "Months ago in a land of Earthlings, I, Ludo, a great and handsome monster unleashed an attack on my enemies, Star and Marco! But then, two foolish boys from Earth wielding the power to stands up to themselves helped them to try to oppose us."

 

It then shows Ludo and his huge monster army getting beaten by Kyle and Seymour with Kyle's punching moves he learned from karate along with Seymour's sword blade being used by him.

 

LUDO (VO): "After we got beaten, I ordered Buff Frog to pull up a interdimensional portal and threw them down in Mewni where they assembled a team of warriors to help protect it along with other dimensions."

 

It shows Kyle and Seymour being pulled into the portal of Mewni and that it shows some images of Interdimensional Warriors gang being together and they're seen fighting against evil monsters in it as well.

 

LUDO (VO): "Now, those two fools try to attempt to seek to return back to their home dimension..., and to attempt to try to beat the monster that is LUDO!"

 

**It then shows the theme for Interdimensional Warriors while title sequence plays**

_ Starring FastDetectiveKudo as Kyle Pierson, Seymour Newberry and Fred Kudo/Anti-Kudo _

_ 6f5e4d as Tiana O'Donnell, Percy Osbourne _

_ Also starring Kudo as Rebecca Travers _

**Shows subtitles: Created by: FastDetectiveKudo and Executive producer: FastDetectiveKudo**

**Sign says: Interdimensional Warriors!**

Seymour appears on the screen as he talks to the audience.

 

SEYMOUR

The demons in the underworld are 

very evil, indeed.

 

It shows a portal appearing around the wall as we zoom through the portal.

 

Kyle (VO): Today's mission: “Trapped in the Underworld!”

 

**Written and produced by: FastDetectiveKudo**

**Based on the characters of Star vs. the Forces of Evil made by: Daron Nefcy**

**Directed by: FastDetectiveKudo**

_ Episode then resumes. _

 

**ACT ONE**

 

Seymour holds out his sword blade ready to fight.

 

Seymour then cries out at both Wrathmellior and Dave.

 

SEYMOUR

Time to take you down, SUCKAS! 

Oh, boy! This is going to be fun!   
  


DAVE

CHARGE!   
  


The Interdimensional Warriors then charges at the demon monsters as they fought a lot and some action scenes have appeared   
Kyle punches some demons very hard and hits them right in the eye   
Seymour grabs out his sword blade and slashes some few more demons and hits them right in their bodies.

  
KYLE

TOO MANY DEMONS!

 

KYLE 

Tiana, Percy, Rebecca! Now it would 

be a good time to try to stop them!

 

Rebecca nods as she grabs some few weapons and aims a magic ray gun at some demons

 

Percy uses his experimental wand gun to shoot magic at the demon monster.   
  
Tiana shoots magic from her hands.   
  


Rosaline jumped up and fired magic from her wand   
  


A demon then comes in and snatches Kyle and Seymour in a bag.

 

DEMON

HA! Your friends are trapped! For 

trying to ruin our plans, they come 

with us........TO THE UNDERWORLD!

 

SFX: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

 

KYLE/SEYMOUR

Wait. WHAT!?

 

DEMON

QUIET, YOU TWO! You heard us! 

Heheheheh! The masters are going 

to be pleased.

 

PERCY

Wait, they're going to the 

Underworld?

 

The demon grabs dimensional scissors and opens up the portal.

  
DEMON

That is right. There ain't nothing 

you can do to save them, FOOLS! 

BWAHAHAHAHA! So long, SUCKERS!

  
Rosaline tries to jump after them but isn’t able to reach the portal.   
  


The demon monsters then heads to the portal with the trapped Seymour and Kyle in it

  
The portal then closes.

 

REBECCA

CRUD!

 

We shift to Queen Moon arriving.

 

QUEEN MOON

We saw what happened.

 

KING RIVER 

Don't worry, we will try our best 

to find our way down to the underworld 

to help you to safety.

 

We may need to talk to some few of the Magic High Comission about this.

  
QUEEN MOON

I am on it!

  
Queen Moon calls some few members

 

QUEEN MOON 

Guys, we have an emergency!

  
  


HEKAPOO

I am on it. Good thing that I got 

some emergency scissors to cut into 

dimensions, just in case.

 

QUEEN MOON 

Thank you, Hekapoo. Here! Take these 

on your journey.

  
REBECCA

Thank you, Queen Moon.

  
QUEEN MOON 

You're welcome. Now, GO!

 

REBECCA 

Come on, guys! Let's go rescue 

Kyle and Seymour.

 

Rebecca uses the scissors to open up a portal to the Underworld   
  


BRITTY (VO?): Meanwhile down at the Underworld...

  
The demon snickers. 

 

Percy, Rosaline, and Tiana go into the Underworld.   
  


TOM 

Perfect. Bring them down here.

 

KYLE 

HUH!? Who in the heck are you?

  
TOM 

I am the son of the evil demons.

Tom. You guys will be doomed in here 

for all of eternity! I am guessing 

that you two are people from the 

Interdimensional Warriors.

 

KYLE 

How did you know?

  
  


  
  
  


TOM 

Ha! Please. I have been keeping an

eye on you since you two have started 

your team with some other people. So, 

don't even try to cross me or to escape. 

 

KYLE 

PFFT! Or else what?

 

TOM 

Or else.....I will get VERY ANGRY!

 

KYLE

Okay, good to know.

 

**END ACT ONE**

  
  


BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.

VO: Interdimensional Warriors we’ll return after these messages.

 

[ **COMMERCIAL BREAK** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZIFrMCWTlM-YH2VBe4_W1-77Nxmz9YzGZndU1EZXrTs/edit)

 

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.

VO: Now back to Interdimensional Warriors.

 

**ACT TWO**

 

Scene on TV then shifts to Percy, Tiana, Rebecca and Rosaline as they look at the demon guards as that they look terrifying.   
  


 

PERCY

So, this is the Underworld.   
  


REBECCA 

Yep, this is it.

  
TIANA 

Yes, it’s a dark place.   
  


KYLE 

Okay, good to know.

 

REBECCA 

All right. We need some disguises 

to get in to blend ourselves in.

So, good thing I got an emergency 

disguise kit. Everyone, just act 

natural.

 

ROSALINE

Alright.

 

Rebecca is seen wearing a demon devil guard disguise.

  
EVIL DEMON GUARD 

Wait a minute! I don't remember you 

here.

 

REBECCA 

(talks in a rough voice) 

Yeah, we're from....out of town.

EVIL DEMON GUARD 

Hmm......

 

Percy, Rosaline, and Tiana have also donned disguises.

 

EVIL DEMON GUARD 

Is this true?

 

REBECCA 

(talks in rough voice still) 

Yep. Looks like it.

 

EVIL DEMON GUARD 2 

I don't know, this looks like a trick.

 

EVIL DEMON GUARD 1 

PFFT! Please. All right then, go on in.

 

REBECCA 

(in rough voice) 

Thank you, sirs.

 

Percy and Rosaline and Tiana act menacing.

 

Tom is seen looking away while waiting for his parents to show up while Kyle and Seymour are still tied up

 

KYLE 

Well, looks like that we're going to 

die in the Underworld.

 

SEYMOUR 

I always wanted to die somewhere, 

but not like this!

 

KYLE 

Well, looks like it is fun while it 

lasted, eh, old chum?

 

REBECCA (O.S.)

Psst! Kyle. Seymour. 

 

SEYMOUR 

You know, I can almost hear the team 

calling out our names.

 

TIANA (O.S.) 

Kyle, Seymour. Over here!

 

SEYMOUR 

Oh, great. I hear it too! I am sad 

about it also.

 

REBECCA 

HEY! Behind you!

 

Kyle and Seymour then turns around to see the rest of the team.

 

The other Interdimensional Warriors are present in their disguises

 

TIANA 

Kyle and Seymour, we need to get 

you out of here.

 

KYLE  

Whew, thank goodness. Hurry and let's 

get out of here before....

 

TOM 

HEY! Where do you think you're going!?

 

SEYMOUR 

CRUD!

 

DAVE 

Heh! We have arrived. It is time!

OH NO! They're not escaping.

 

TOM 

You got that right, Dad. 

GUARDS, ATTACK!

 

The evil demon guards then appears and surrounds them.

 

Rosaline shoots magic at the guards

 

Kyle and Seymour then attacks at them with their fighting moves; Seymour uses a blade.

 

Seymour cuts through some bodies with the blade on the demon

 

TOM 

What in the!? That is impossible! 

Who has sent you here to try to 

stop us?

 

KYLE 

By order of King River and Queen Moon

Butterfly, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!

 

SEYMOUR 

Courtesy of the Interdimensional 

Warriors, SUCKERS!

 

Seymour then frees all the innocent people out of the Underworld who were about to be killed.

 

KYLE 

Go on now. You’re free!

 

Innocent people then start to be free and starts to escape out of the Underworld.

 

TOM

Oh, boy. HA! You can't defeat us 

that easily. We will now try to 

PLOT OUR REVENGE!

 

KYLE

HA! We'll see about that sooner 

or later.

 

TOM

We will return soon. Until we meet 

again..., YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME 

ALIVE, WARRIORS!

 

Tom and the demons escape out of here quickly. 

 

Kyle and Seymour then runs away quickly from Tom as they try to get out of the Underworld. 

 

SEYMOUR 

So, how do we get out of the 

Underworld?

 

REBECCA 

Don't worry. I got you two covered. 

 

Rebecca opens up a portal as it shows Mewni.

 

KYLE/SEYMOUR

WHOA! 

 

REBECCA 

Yep, dimensional scissors.

 

KYLE 

That means we can go anywhere we want. 

COOL!

  
  
  


REBECCA 

Yep. But I am afraid that you're 

not ready to go back to Earth yet. 

You still got a lot of training to 

do in order to beat Ludo and make 

him pay for sending you to Mewni.

 

KYLE 

Yeah, good point. We may need to learn

of how to be stronger more.

 

Scene shifts to Mewni.

 

QUEEN MOON 

Congratulations, Interdimensional 

Warriors! You have saved our kingdom 

and protected us all.

 

KYLE 

Just doing our duty, your majesty.

 

KING RIVER 

We will still try our best to help 

you to get back to your own world 

as soon as possible. But, you're 

not ready yet. You still have so 

much to learn.

 

KYLE 

Right!

SEYMOUR 

So, guys, how about it? Ready to do 

some more training?

 

KYLE

Yeah. Either that or we take a break 

after another long day of adventuring.

 

ROSALINE 

Yes. 

 

##  SEYMOUR 

All right then. Back to our base!

 

Scene shifts back to the homebase of Interdimensional Warriors.

 

Kyle is seen shooting some darts at some few targets.

 

SEYMOUR 

Well, this has been a great adventure. 

 

KYLE 

Yep. Hopefully, this next one will be 

great than the last one.

 

SEYMOUR 

Maybe... Well, time to get some rest.

 

##  PERCY 

Yep, time to rest.

The Interdimensional Warriors then head to their beds and start resting.

 

KYLE 

Night, guys! 

 

SEYMOUR 

Night, Kyle.

 

Kyle turns off the lights.

 

ANNOUNCER (VO): And so, once again, the day is saved in the land of Mewni...thanks to....the INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!

 

**CREDITS - EPILOGUE**

 

FRED KUDO 

Hmm....Day 2: The Warriors came in 

earlier and protect Kingdom of Mewni. 

Who are they? What do they want?

 

He writes some stuff in journal as he keeps an eye on them.

 

FRED KUDO 

Hmm......Kyle and Seymour looks 

suspicious. They're not from here. 

Interesting. 

 

Fred Kudo then gasps.

  
  


FRED KUDO

I need to do some more investigation.

 

**NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**

 

Announcer: Coming up next on another all new Interdimensional Warriors............

 

Meat King: MY CROWN! Who has stole my crown!?

 

King River: Apparently, someone has stole a crown from the king in the Meaty Kingdom dimension.

 

Kyle/Seymour: I DIDN'T DO IT!

 

Kyle: JINX! You owe me a soda. Seymour: CRUD!

 

Meat King: Guards, ATTACK AT THEM!

 

Seymour: No, wait! We can prove that we're innocent and we're going to find out of who actually stole the crown!

 

Kyle: (voiceover) Stay tuned for another all new episode of 

 

Interdimensional Warriors: The Meaty Kingdom Dimension! (A.K.A. Who Stole the Meat Crown?)

 

Announcer: "Next Interdimensional Warriors hint!"

 

KYLE (VO): "A piece of steak!"

 

Shows sign: FastDetectiveKudo Productions   
Shows sign: In association with Medieval Mewni Network Productions!

 

Announcer: This has been a Medieval Mewni Network production!

Shows subtitle: Copyright (C) 2018 Medieval Mewni Network Productions All Rights Reserved

 

**END.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next exciting new episode of IDW: "The Meaty Kingdom". Also, if you want to join the Medieval Land of Mewni to check out anything for it, then here it is: (MLM server): https://discord.gg/xsTKWYy
> 
> Also, here is the MMN RP server, if you want to look more into it: https://discord.gg/bkDhxA
> 
> Anyways, got to go. See ya guys later! IDW Staff Team Leader is out, PEACE!  
> (END TRANSMISSION)


	3. S1E4: The Meaty Kingdom! (A.K.A. Who Stole the Meaty Crown?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the land of Mewni, Kyle, Seymour and the Interdimensional Warriors gang receives a mission from King River and Queen Moon in a different dimension somewhere in the Meaty Kingdom (where everything is made out of meat). The Meat King’s crown has been stolen and that it believes that some few members from Interdimensional Warriors was framed for stealing it. Now, it’s up to some of the warrior gang find out of who stole the crown and to take him down and send him to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Time for another new chapter of Interdimensional Warriors. Hope you guys will enjoy it. Before we start today's chapter, if you want to check out more on IDW on the RP, here's the MMN RP server: https://discord.gg/YkKWRMk
> 
> And here's the Medieval Land of Mewni server, in case if you're interested: https://discord.gg/B9Ytcrp
> 
> Sit back, relax and enjoy!

**INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!**

 

744W-104

“The Meaty Kingdom!”

(A.K.A. Who Stole the Meat Crown?)

11/4/2017

 

Idea By:  
FastDetectiveKudo

 

Teleplay Adapted By:

474studio

  


**Property of Medieval Mewni Network** ****

**INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS**

744W-104

“The Meaty Kingdom! (A.K.A. Who Stole the Meat Crown?)”

 

Prologue on TV for the episode of IDW begins.

 

ANNOUCER: And now, an all new episode of the all new series, Interdimensional Warriors on the Medieval Mewni Network!

 

SIGN SHOWS: Medieval Mewni Network Productions Presents! It shows both Kyle and Seymour standing near the logo and that Kyle is seen standing near it while Seymour is holding his sword blade out.

ANOTHER SIGN SHOWS: Made by: FastDetectiveKudo Productions!

 

**PROLOGUE - TEASER**

 

 _Prologue begins at the land of Mewni_.

 

BRITTY: At the land of the Mewni...

 

MEAT KING (O.S.)

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My crown! My crown

has been stolen.

 

KING RIVER

Wait. WHAT!?

 

It shows the Meat King on the mirror phone.

 

QUEEN MOON

Well, that was horrifying.

 

RIVER

Who would do such a thing like

this to you?

 

MEAT KING

I don't know. Someone around here

in Mewni is a CROWN THIEF!

 

MOON

Someone here is a THIEF! Honey,

you know of what to do.

 

RIVER

RIGHT!

 

King River rings the emergency bell.

 

BRITTY: Meanwhile at the base of Interdimensional Warriors HQ…

 

Scene shifts to them; one of the members hears the doorbell ring in the lair.

 

KYLE

I'll get it.

 

He then opens the door as it reveals to be Alex McDonald outside of the base.

 

ALEX

Hey.

 

KYLE

Alex, welcome to our top secret base

of Interdimensional Warriors. So,

what brings you here?

 

## ALEX

I want to make amends with King

River. I want to retrieve the Crown

once I find it.

 

KYLE

Wait. Crown? By that, do you mean

the Meaty King's crown?

 

ALEX

Yes.

 

SEYMOUR

Ah, I see. Wait a minute... I

thought that you were as some kind

of anti-hero or something.

 

ALEX

I still am, I just want River to...

 

KYLE

Guys, I think I hear the emergency

bell!

 

REBECCA

OH MY!

KYLE

Time to head to the castle up front!

 

ALEX

Do I go too or..?

 

The Interdimensional Warriors then goes to the pods to Butterfly Castle, but then Kyle stops as he goes to Alex.

 

KYLE

Well, you said wanted to make

amends to him. So, sure.

 

ALEX

Right. Just saying he won't forgive

me til I do something for him.

 

They arrive to Butterfly Castle at the tubes.

 

IDW GANG

The Interdimensional Warriors are

at your service!

 

KYLE

I hear something about a Meat King's

crown being stolen.

 

RIVER

That is correct. Someone around in

Mewni is a culprit. We need you guys

to go down to the Meaty Kingdom...

RIVER (CONT’D)

...dimension and investigate it on

the double!

 

MOON

And if you do find the culprit,

throw him or her into the dungeon

for it!

 

Alex loads his gun.

 

ALEX

On it.

  


KYLE

Don't worry, your majesty and highness.

We will do that!

 

The IDW team then heads outside of the Butterfly castle as that they go out and prepare to fight in the Meaty Kingdom.

 

KYLE

Rebecca, the dimensional scissors,

please.

 

Rebecca gives him the dimensional scissors. Then Kyle opens up the portal to the Meaty Kingdom dimension.

 

KYLE

Let's roll!

The IDW team then goes down through the portal as they run off to the kingdom there. Alex then casually goes into the portal.

 

ALEX

They didn't even notice me. Are

Moon and River even mad at me

anymore?"

 

KYLE

I don't know. Maybe once we retrieve

the crown, then I will say to them

that you helped us with the mission

of getting the crown back.

 

SEYMOUR

Yeah. Maybe then they would forgive

you.

 

ALEX

Still, I was kinda expecting them to

attack me.

 

KYLE

Yeah, that seems... odd.

 

**MONOLOGUE**

**(From Episode #103, Refer to That)**

 

 

**The theme song of Interdimensional Warriors then starts to play**

_Starring FastDetectiveKudo as Kyle Pierson, Seymour Newberry, Anti-Kudo/Fred Kudo and Rebecca Travers_

@6f5e4d as Percy Osbourne, Rosaline Lockwood and Tiana O'Donnell (edited)

_Also starring EreaSairae as Alex McDonald_

**Shows subtitles: "Created by: FastDetectiveKudo" and "Executive producer: FastDetectiveKudo"**

**Shows sign: "Interdimensional Warriors!"**

 

Seymour then walks to the viewer on the black screen as he starts to speak.

 

SEYMOUR

Don't eat too much of that meat.

You'll get too fat.

 

A dimensional portal then opens up in the wall as we zoom through in the portal.

 

KYLE: (VO): Today's episode: The Meaty Kingdom Dimension!

SEYMOUR: (VO): Or Who Stole the Meat Crown?

 

**Written and produced by: FastDetectiveKudo**

**Based on the characters of Star vs. the Forces of Evil created by: Daron Nefcy**

**Directed by: FastDetectiveKudo**

Episode resumes.

  


**ACT ONE**

 

The episode then resumes as we go to a meat castle as that the IDW team are seen standing around in a heroic pose.

 

KYLE

Well, here we are. The Meaty Kingdom

Dimension.

 

SEYMOUR

MMMMMM!

 

Seymour tastes some meat in a few places.

 

SEYMOUR

Tastes just like chicken!

 

ALEX

That's probably illegal here.

 

SEYMOUR

Wait. How do you know?

 

KYLE

Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because

that it is meat and that some people

in this dimension don't like being

eaten!

 

SEYMOUR

Good to know.

## ALEX

Exactly. Plus I've killed people

from this dimension before.

 

KYLE

All right then. Now, let's find the

Meat King.

 

OFF-SCREEN VOICE

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

As a loud scream comes from the Meaty Kingdom castle. It was then revealed to be the Meat King.

 

SEYMOUR

Found him!

 

KYLE

That was fast.

 

## ALEX

Um..., you okay, sir?

 

## MEAT KING

## Warriors, thank goodness you're here.

## And no. I am not okay. The crown of

## mine. It's gone! Someone around here

## from Mewni or from in any other

## dimension is a thief. And that I will

## not rest until the thief gets caught.

 

KYLE

We're on it!

 

## Meat King realizes something and slowly turns to Seymour.

 

MEAT KING

Wait a minute... YOU!

 

SEYMOUR

Me?

 

MEAT KING

YES, YOU!

 

SEYMOUR

DARN! I was framed.

 

MEAT KING

Until I see it that way, TAKE HIM

AWAY!

 

## Seymour then gets grabbed by some meat guards as that they take him away.

 

KYLE

Don't worry, Seymour. We will find

a way to prove you innocent!

 

## ALEX

It's probably Anti Kudo now that I

think about it.

 

KYLE

Wait, impossible. How do you even

know it's him?

 

## ALEX

Logic.

  


KYLE

Yeah, remember of what Fred Kudo

said before? He was hypnotized to

be evil!

 

REBECCA

Not only that, he was hypnotized by

an EVIL HYPNOTIST!

 

## ALEX

Sounds like Inception to me.

 

KYLE

Yeah, except that it is like Mr.

Krupp turned to Captain Underpants,

but in reverse!

 

## PERCY

It has to be Anti-Kudo. It matches

him a lot.

 

ALEX

That's what I said.

 

KYLE

Very well. In that case, let's go

out and find him to see if he

actually has the crown or not.

 

The Interdimensional Warriors then goes out and looks for Anti-Kudo in different various places in the Meat Kingdom/Dimension until suddenly...

 

EVIL DEMONIC VOICE

Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

 

KYLE

Wait. That laugh...

 

REBECCA

Okay, you guys were right.

Definitely him!

 

## ALEX

Can I shoot him?

 

KYLE

Alex, you do realize of what King

River has said, right?

 

It shows a flashback of what King River has said.

 

RIVER

(flashback reverb/echo)

In case if you have seen the

culprit of who did this, grab him

or her and throw him or her INTO

THE DUNGEON!

 

The flashback ends as the scene shifts back to the Meaty Kingdom.

 

ALEX

So I can shoot him but not to kill?

 

REBECCA

Yeah, something like that.

 

KYLE

That is what the king has ordered

us to do.

 

## ALEX

Oh.

 

We reveal Anti-Ludo and General Prescott as Kudo does a diabolical evil laugh.

 

ANTI-KUDO

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well, well...

if it isn't the INTERDIMENSIONAL

WARRIORS AGAIN!

 

KYLE

So, Anti-Kudo..., we meet again!

 

Alex shoots Anti-Kudo's leg with his gun.

 

ALEX

That's... well, I killed the mood.

 

ANTI-KUDO

ARGH!

 

ALEX

Meh.

 

ANTI-KUDO

MY LEG! MINIONS, GET THEM!

 

GENERAL PRESCOTT

All right, minions! ATTACK AT THEM!

 

KYLE

Warriors, you know of what to do.

ATTACK!

 

Percy uses the wand gun to shoot magic at Anti-Kudo while ALex brings out his switchblade to slash Kudo.

 

ANTI-KUDO

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Seymour grabs out his sword blade and realizes something all of a sudden.

 

SEYMOUR

Guys! I know of who took it. I found

the proof of it by the thunder marks

and also the initials: "A-K" in it.

 

KYLE

Ah, that's good. Wait. Anti-Kudo!?

Oh no!

 

SEYMOUR

Yep! Time to destroy him!

 

Seymour prepares his sword blade.

 

Alex start stabbing at the minions with his switchblade.

 

SEYMOUR

You're going down!

 

Some of the IDW Warriors attack at some of Anti-Kudo's minions while Kyle punches a minion right in the face and also the jaw.

 

Rosaline jumps up to fire magic at the minions with her wand.

 

MINION #1

Oof! ARGH!

 

Tiana also shoots magic from her hands at the minions.

 

MINION #2

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

ALEX

How many did they send again? I

already killed like 50…

 

KYLE

I think we have about 50 more.

 

REBECCA

OH, GOSH!  


ALEX

Right.

 

REBECCA

Why does it have to be so much

minions!?

 

ALEX

I dunno, but I ain't complaining.

 

Alex grabs out a grenade.

 

ROSALINE

Anti-Kudo must be very busy to get

a whole army.

 

ALEX

Take cover.

 

Alex throws the grenade at the minions and then it explodes.

 

ANTI-KUDO

BWAHAHAHAHAH! Good thing I have a

few more.

 

KYLE

SERIOUSLY!?

  
  


SEYMOUR

How the heck!? How many minions

do you have!?

 

TIANA

How do you get so many?

 

ALEX

...I ain’t complaining.

 

ANTI-KUDO

200!

 

ALEX

Oh my gsh, can we just kill the

guy already!?

 

Alex shoots at the minions while talking.

 

ANTI-KUDO

Well, Warriors..., looks like this

is the end of the line for you.

And yet, I still got the crown.

Any last words before you lose?

 

ALEX

Behind you.

 

ANTI-KUDO

Behind me? Where?  


Alex then paralyzes Anti-Kudo with a paralyzing weapon that shocks him that makes him not able to move.

 

ALEX

Right here.

 

He then turns around and looks at the IDW team.

 

ALEX

He ain't dead, guys. He just won't walk again.

 

KYLE

Hmm...strange.

 

Anti-Kudo does another evil diabolical laugh as he jumps out.

ANTI-KUDO

SURPRISE!

  


ALEX

I already paralyzed you..., what else do you need?

  


PERCY

How did you make a duplicate of yourself?

  


ANTI-KUDO

That was a decoy! I have bought a cloning machine while you were trying to think of a plan to stop me.

  


KYLE

HOW IN THE!?

  


ALEX

So, you're a clone?

  


ANTI-KUDO

Yep, that is right! There are so many of me.

 

Alex shoots the clone's head. But then, so many Anti-Kudo's then appears behind them.

 

ALEX

NEXT!

  


ANTI-KUDO’S

See which one is the REAL ME!

 

Tiana turns to the team.

 

TIANA

But that means he'll be much harder to combat.

  


ALEX

Just shoot all of them.

 

Tiana prepares a larger blast of magic that zaps several clones of Anti-Kudo.

  


KYLE

Works for us!

 

Kyle and Seymour grabs out their weapons and shoots at the Anti-Kudo clones. While that happens, Alex brings out an UZI.

 

SEYMOUR

TAKE THAT! And this! AND THAT!

 

Alex starts mowing at them with the UZI.

  


ALEX

This is fun. But I think they're all clones though.

  


KYLE

Yep. Yeah, it is.

 

Rosaline jumps up again, and shoots magic to hit several more clones with her wand.

 

SEYMOUR

You'll start getting used to the battles that we may do now every single day.

 

ALEX

Oh, boy.

 

KYLE

Yeah. With some different bad guys, maybe.

  


ALEX

Okay, but where's the real Anti-Kudo?

 

PERCY

We don't know.

 

Scene on TV then shifts to Anti-Kudo hiding hidden in a trash can of where Anti-Kudo is seen snickering.

  


ANTI-KUDO (O.S.)

They'll never find me in here. Also, I am glad that I have vandalized the walls of the Meat Castle.

  


ALEX

And where do we hide the bodies? Oh, wait. The trash can.

 

Anti-Kudo then runs out of when Alex wasn't looking and hides quickly in another one. The first one appears to be empty in that trash can.

 

KYLE

Wait. I hear something in that other trash can!

 

Anti-Kudo sneezes inside the second trash can.

 

KYLE

Genshundheit!

 

ANTI-KUDO (O.S.)

Thank you. Wait a minute...

 

Anti-Kudo then starts to scream as Alex starts shooting at the trash can, making Anti-Kudo come out of that trash can.

  


ALEX

You're coming with us.

 

Anti-Kudo then says, "Wait. WHAT!? No! It wasn't me. I didn't do it!"

 

KYLE

LIAR! If you didn't do it, then who did?

 

ALEX

Even if you didn't do it, you're still a criminal.

 

ANTI-KUDO  

HE DID!

 

Anti-Kudo is pointing somewhere far away. The Warriors turns around to see nothing as that Anti-Kudo then somehow disappears.

 

ALEX

Okay then...

 

KYLE

This is going to be ending up in a wild goose chase.

 

TIANA

We really shouldn't fall for such an easy trick.

 

SEYMOUR

Apparently so.

 

KYLE

Agreed.

  


ALEX

I didn't fall for it. He literally teleported away.

  


KYLE

So, what do we tell the King and Queen then?

  


ALEX

That he's wounded.

 

KYLE

Okay, at least we got the crown back from him.

 

The Meat King then comes to the Warriors as he screamed excitedly.

 

MEAT KING

YES! My crown.

 

The Meat King starts to get relieved as he grabs it.

 

MEAT KING

WHEW! Thank you. So, who took it from me earlier?

 

KYLE

Anti-Kudo.

 

ROSALINE

Yes! This can help me get my position back on the council.

  


ALEX

Hold on, couldn't you just like, tell your servants to make another crown?

 

MEAT KING

Yeah, but this crown was very special. Plus, I do have a lot of crowns in stock in the closet. But I do see your point.

  


KYLE

CRUD! We did all that...FOR NOTHING!?

  


ALEX

I mean, he did say that it was special to him. Plus, we can't let Anti-Kudo get rich. 'Cause you know.

 

KYLE

No, I don't know.

 

SEYMOUR

Me neither.

 

KYLE

What would happen if he gets rich, per se?

 

ALEX

He'll probably buy weapons. Which he probably already did considering he could've just cloned the crown's jewels.

 

KYLE

Okay. Now that I think about it...

 

Kyle imagines in his head of Anti-Kudo planning to attack and to destroy the Interdimensional Warriors. After that, he then stops imagining it and that he shivers.

 

KYLE

Now that made me scared.

 

SEYMOUR

Well, I am not scared. Because I am the meanest, toughest FIGHTING MACHINE! I kick butt and that I talk back to people of whoever mess with me!

 

Rosaline puts a hand on Kyle's back to comfort him.

 

ROSALINE

We can take Anti-Kudo down together, all of us can.

 

ALEX

I have an idea, it's highly illegal, but it's an idea.

 

Kyle turns to Alex.

 

KYLE

Okay then. What idea would that be?

  


ALEX

Nukes. Steal nukes from the U.S.A.

 

SEYMOUR

Steal them? But how?

 

KYLE

Yeah, I mean..., both of us are still trapped in Mewni because of Ludo! We can't just steal them from the U.S. on our original home planet.

 

ALEX

Um, don't you have the dimensional scissors?

 

SEYMOUR

Yeah, there is no way!

KYLE

Now that we think about it..., OKAY! Now, I get it.

 

ALEX

But we have to infiltrate in Area 51 or some place like that.

 

ROSALINE

Aren't nukes powerful bombs from that other world?

 

ALEX

Yes.

  


PERCY

Yes, really powerful bombs. They were used to end a war there.

 

KYLE

Hmm...all right. I do see your point there.

  


TIANA

It will be costly then, these bombs might cause enough destruction and death at the same time.

 

KYLE

All right then. I agree with Alex's plan!

 

SEYMOUR

Same here.

 

"Risky, but it just might work", said Kyle.

 

ALEX

I really don't care about casualties... As long as I can see things explode.

 

KYLE

Okay then, Alex. Let's do this!

 

Sticks then starts to crack as the figure falls down as he runs off.

 

KYLE

What the!? I hear a stick crack.

 

ALEX

You okay there. Mr. Spy?

 

KYLE

A SPY!?

 

SEYMOUR

SHOW YOURSELF!

 

He then grabs sword blade and decides to slash it around to try to get the spy to show himself.

 

SEYMOUR

I got a sword blade and I ain't afraid to use it on you, PUNK!

 

ALEX

Let him go, he won't do much, anyways.

SEYMOUR

Ah, okay then.

 

KYLE

Wait, no. Not sure about it.

 

ALEX

Fine, we'll save it, just in case.

 

KYLE

Anyways, I think we should head back to Mewni telling the king and queen of what has happened.

 

Percy, Rosaline and Tiana head back to Mewni with Kyle and Seymour.

 

BRITTY: Back at the land of Mewni...

 

KYLE

King River and Queen Moon, we got some good news and bad news.

 

KING RIVER

Okay, what's the bad news?

  


SEYMOUR

The bad news is that STINKING ANTI-KUDO got away and that we weren't able to get him (since he stole the crown).

 

QUEEN MOON

HE DID WHAT!? DARN HIM!

KYLE

But we got some good news.

 

ALEX

But I shot him, so that's nice.

  


SEYMOUR

Yeah, what Alex said.

 

KING RIVER

Wait a minute. YOU!? Hmm...do I know you?

 

Queen Moon then whispers instinctively to King River as she explains everything.

 

KING RIVER

Oh, I see. WAIT A MINUTE! GUARDS!

 

The Mewni guards have arrived quickly as they prepare to get Alex.

 

ALEX

Really, River? Guards? Did you already forget what I can do?

 

KING RIVER

Oh, CRUD! Wait. Why are you with them, though, Alex?

 

ALEX

I dunno, I'm bored.

 

KING RIVER

Hmm...I see. Fair enough.

 

QUEEN MOON

I heard that you have shot Anti-Kudo down by a leg.

 

ALEX

Yes. I would've killed him if you didn't tell us not to.

 

KING RIVER

Yeah, I know that you're a hitman. But yet, we got the Interdimensional Warriors. They're our finest protectors.

 

ALEX

I know. They're pretty powerful.

 

KING RIVER

Very powerful, indeed. Anyways,...they have did a good job protecting some dimensions around the multiverse so far. They have fought a lot and that they have did good with taking care of things. If only that we had caught Anti-Kudo and threw him in a dungeon, none of this mess would've happened in the first place.

 

ALEX

Not your fault, you were busy at the time.

 

KING RIVER

Anyways, Alex, I know that you're a hitman. You have been here with us on Mewni for about the past few years. What is something that you have that the Interdimensional Warriors team don't have?

 

ALEX

Weapons, merciliessness.

 

KING RIVER

Okay then. Anything else?

 

ALEX

The fact that I can kill anyone without even thinking about it, my emotions are basically gone.

 

KING RIVER

Hmm...I see your point there, Alex. Very impressive. So, I am guessing that you have been bored and sometimes that you would like to go on adventures with them to fight alongside evil.

 

ALEX

Yep, looks like it.

 

KING RIVER

Fair enough. Since you have been able to try to do good at fighting off evil, you will be part of the IDW team.

 

ALEX

Alright, sounds good.

 

SEYMOUR

Well, it's time to get some rest.

 

It then shifts to the IDW base as they head off to their beds.

  


KYLE

Night, guys.

  


SEYMOUR

Night, Kyle.

 

Kyle turns off the lights as it ends the episode.

 

It then shows a preview of what will happen in the next episode of IDW while the song, Unstoppable from Foxy Shazam, plays.  


**NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**  


ANNOUNCER: Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors................  


A shadowy figure snickers.

 

The shadowy figure vandalizes the stuff inside the Butterfly Castle and does some bad stuff.  


RIVER: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  


MOON: Okay, who did this!?  


Kyle/Seymour along with rest of Interdimensional Warriors: I DIDN'T DO IT!  


MOON: Warriors, your assignment is to protect this castle at all costs and also to find out of who vandalized it in Mewni.  


KYLE: Yes, your majesty!

 

It then shifts to a scene of where no one is seen all around at the Butterfly castle at night.  


KYLE: Strange....., I don't see anything in here.  


SEYMOUR: Wait. What  was that? OH NO!  


KYLE (narrating): Stay tuned for the next episode of the Interdimensional Warriors: "Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!"  


ANNOUNCER: "Next Interdimensional Warriors hint!"

 

KYLE (VO): "A set of traps!"

 

Shows sign: FastDetectiveKudo Productions  
Shows sign: In association with Medieval Mewni Network Productions!

 

Announcer: This has been a Medieval Mewni Network production!

Shows subtitle: Copyright (C) 2018 Medieval Mewni Network Productions All Rights Reserved

 

**END.**

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys have liked it. Thanks for looking at today's chapter down in IDW and we'll see you guys again later! The links of the servers for Discord up above, if you want to join in.


	4. S1E5: Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Mewni, a thief breaks in and has stolen all of the Butterfly memorabilia in the Butterfly castle and has ruined & vandalized all of the stuff that they own. When that happens, it was showed that the warriors were responsible. But it turns out that they were framed. When that happens, it is now up to Seymour and Kyle to figure out of who has stole the Butterfly stuff and has framed them for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another new chapter of Interdimensional Warriors! Been a while since I typed in on there. Anyways, if you guys want to help out with the IDW universe, then come to this server here:
> 
> MMN RP server: https://discord.gg/sedvehF
> 
> MMN RP staff server: https://discord.gg/auxM2mD 
> 
> And if you're a fan of SVTFOE, here is the link for the regular Medieval Land of Mewni server: https://discord.gg/B9Ytcrp
> 
> Anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy the new episode of IDW!  
> -IDW Mission Staff Team Leader Kudo

**INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!**

 

744W-105

“Break-In at the Butterfly Castle”

11/5/2017

 

Idea By:  
FastDetectiveKudo

 

Teleplay Adapted By:

474studio

 

 **Property of Medieval Mewni Network** ****

**INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS**

744W-105

“Break-In at the Butterfly Castle”

 

Prologue on TV for the episode of IDW begins.

 

ANNOUNCER: And now, an all new episode of the all new series, Interdimensional Warriors on the Medieval Mewni Network!

 

SIGN SHOWS: Medieval Mewni Network Productions Presents! It shows both Kyle and Seymour standing near the logo and that Kyle is seen standing near it while Seymour is holding his sword blade out.

ANOTHER SIGN SHOWS: Made by: FastDetectiveKudo Productions!

 

**PROLOGUE - TEASER**

 

Prologue on TV then starts airing for the new episode of IDW.

 

BRITTY: At the land of Mewni…

 

It shows an unknown shadowy thief sneaking inside the castle. The figure sneaks in the castle and that he accidentally breaks something.

 

The figure then starts to put all of the Butterfly memorabilia stuff into the bag and quickly gets out of here as he snickers.

 

We then shift to daytime at Mewni outside of the Butterfly castle.

 

BRITTY: At daytime...

 

KING RIVER/QUEEN MOON

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

RIVER

Our stuff. They have been stolen.

 

MOON

That isn't good, honey. WE'VE BEEN

ROBBED! River, you know what to do.

 

RIVER

You got it!

 

River heads to the emergency bell and rings it.

 

We then shift to the IDW HQ as that Kyle is seen doing fighting practice with Seymour.

 

KYLE

HA! You missed.

 

SEYMOUR

Pfft! Yeah, right.

 

Kyle was about to hit Seymour right in the gut until, suddenly, he along with the rest of the warriors hears the bell from the Butterfly castle.

 

KYLE

It's the bell! Guys, to the Butterfly

castle!

SEYMOUR

Yes, sir, captain!

 

The IDW team then goes to the tubes as they go up and heads to the castle inside.

 

IDW TEAM

The Interdimensional Warriors are at

your service, your highness and your

majesty!

 

KYLE

You called?

 

He then sees that all of the memorabilia of the Butterflys were gone.

 

KYLE (CONT’D)

WHOA! What happened to the castle?

 

RIVER

That is exactly what we want to know

about!

 

SEYMOUR

Hmm...my guess is that a thief must've

snuck up in here and has stolen all of

your stuff to ruin and to mess with.

 

REBECCA

I was going to say that.

RIVER

Anyways, your assignment here is to

guard the castle at night and make

sure that nothing in here gets ruined.

 

MOON

That is why we have made replicas of

our memorabilia in case if the thief

shows up again.

 

PERCY

Very clever.

 

RIVER

Yep, good thing that we have thought

of that.

 

MOON

Now then, you guys will be able to be

up for the task?"

 

KYLE

Yes. Yes, we are!

 

RIVER

Perfect. The thief comes up striking

at midnight. So, make sure to try to

stay awake. One of the royal guards of

ours will try to provide you with coffee

in case if you're sleeping on the job.

SEYMOUR

Okay then, good to know.

 

KYLE

Challenge accepted!

 

RIVER

Good luck, you're going to need it.

 

ROSALINE

We'll do our best.

 

We then show a shadowy figure where it resembles an evil bird-like monster which has a skull on his head and is seen snickering.

 

The "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" sound effect starts to play as he does an evil laugh.

 

**END PROLOGUE**

**MONOLOGUE**

**(From Episode #103, Refer to That)**

 

**The theme song of Interdimensional Warriors then starts to play**

_Starring FastDetectiveKudo as Kyle Pierson, Seymour Newberry, Anti-Kudo/Fred Kudo and Rebecca Travers_

6f5e4d as Percy Osbourne, Rosaline Lockwood and Tiana O'Donnell 

_Also starring EreaSairae as Alex McDonald_

**Shows subtitles: "Created by: FastDetectiveKudo" and "Executive producer: FastDetectiveKudo"**

**Shows sign: "Interdimensional Warriors!"**

 

Seymour then appears as he talks to the audience.

 

SEYMOUR

If you try to break into the castle,

then you'll get one of these!

 

He holds up a fist up in the audience right when they were looking at him when the viewer himself gets scared. Seymour then disappears as he runs off.

 

It shows a dimensional portal open up on the wall; we go through it as we see the title for today's episode.

 

Kyle (VO): Today's mission: "Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!

 

**Written and produced by: FastDetectiveKudo**

**Based on the characters of Star vs. the Forces of Evil made by: Daron Nefcy**

**Directed by: FastDetectiveKudo**

_Episode then resumes._

 

**ACT ONE**

 

It shows the IDW base HQ where the warriors try to think up of a plan to catch the thief while trying to stay awake.

 

KYLE

Okay then, guys. We need to come up with a plan to make sure that the thief won't come into the castle and to steal any stuff. So, got any bright ideas?

 

SEYMOUR

Oh! I know. We could disguise ourselves as royal guards. We will let one of them borrow some uniforms. When we hear the thief break in, we use a trap. We set up the alarm system and then... Once he gets near one of the priceless artifacts,...BOOM! He gets trapped in a cage and he won't be able to get out.

 

KYLE

Hmm...very good. Not bad. But..., what if in case that he has a key to escape and makes a break for it with the loot?

 

SEYMOUR

CRUD! Good point.

 

KYLE

All right then. Anyone else got any bright ideas? If anyone has got any other ideas, raise your hand Really? Hmm...

 

SEYMOUR

Got any ideas, guys?

 

He points at Percy as it shows him raising his hand.

 

SEYMOUR

YOU! Percy.

 

PERCY

We set a trap for the thief. Putting alarms near the items he will try to steal, as well as some traps.

 

KyLE

Yeah! That is brilliant.

  
  


SEYMOUR

That is what I just said earlier.

  


KYLE

Wait, you did? WHOOPS! My bad. But setting up other traps is good too, Percy. Now, all we have to do is to wait until night. When it arrives, we head to the Butterfly castle to start our mission.

 

SEYMOUR

Agreed.

 

It then shifts to the Butterfly castle of where it's nighttime there.

 

BRITTY: Few hours later when it's night...

 

Kyle, Seymour and the Interdimensional Warriors gang then arrives at the Butterfly castle as they protect the memorabilia inside when they go in.

 

Kyle is seen trying his best to stay awake as he starts to synchronize his watch.

 

KYLE

Guys, check your watches and synchronize them.

 

Everyone else then starts to synchronize their watches on their arms.

 

KYLE

Time to protect the memorabilia!

 

SEYMOUR

You got it.

 

He turns to the royal guard as he is seen walking by

 

SEYMOUR

Guard, get us some coffee, on the double!

 

ROYAL GUARD

Right away, Warrior.

 

Rosaline is making sure Kyle, Seymour, and the rest stay awake. When they try to be asleep, Rosaline snaps them out of it by slapping them in their faces.

 

KYLE

Hmm...no sign of the thief here.

 

SEYMOUR

Wait. What time is it now?

 

Kyle takes a sip of coffee and turns around to the team.

  
  


KYLE

Guys. We must try to focus on the task at hand. We don't want to get in trouble if the stuff gets gone.

 

BRITTY: Few hours later...

 

KYLE

Wait. It's almost midnight.

 

SEYMOUR

Whew, we're almost up to try to see the thief!

 

KYLE

Excellent.Now, all we have to is to keep protecting it and it's good as-

 

A piece of glass breaks when Kyle gets interrupted.

 

KYLE

What the heck was that!?

 

Seymour gasped as he looked at someone coming.

 

SEYMOUR

LOOK!

  
  


A familiar voice starts to snicker.

 

LUDO

Finally! It'll be all mine. As soon as I steal these things, all of the stuff at the castle will be mine!

 

BUFF FROG

You said it, boss.

 

KYLE

Hmm...wait. Those voices! I heard them somewhere before.

 

PERCY

Two thieves, that can't be good.

 

Seymour gasped about it as it freaked him out.

 

SEYMOUR

It can't be!

 

KYLE

The evil demon voice along with a foreign monster... Wait a minute!

 

Seymour turns on the lights as the thieves were revealed to be Ludo and Buff Frog.

  
  


LUDO

Oh no! We're busted!

 

**END ACT ONE.**

 

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.

VO: Interdimensional Warriors we’ll return after these messages.

 

[ **COMMERCIAL BREAK** ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZIFrMCWTlM-YH2VBe4_W1-77Nxmz9YzGZndU1EZXrTs/edit)

 

BUMPER: Quick group shot of the IDW gang.

VO: Now back to Interdimensional Warriors.

  


**ACT TWO**

 

KYLE

Ludo and his evil monster gang. I should've known!

 

ROSALINE

You are busted, LUDO!

 

LUDO

Wait. NO! This isn't what it looks like!

 

KYLE

You sure? Because it looks like that you're trying to steal stuff and to try to take over the kingdom!

 

SEYMOUR

YEAH!

 

LUDO

Umm...no?

 

PERCY

Considering that you have made previous attempts to rob Princess Star of her wand, you really are a thief.

 

BUFF FROG

Yeah. Would you believe that we are carpenters?

  


KYLE

NOPE!

 

BUFF FROG

CRUD!

 

LUDO

Monster army, GET THEM!

 

KYlE

CHARGE!

 

Rosaline jumps up, firing magic at Ludo and Buff Frog from her wand.

 

The IDW team along with Ludo and his evil monster army fights against each other with fighting moves with their magic.

 

Kyle punches at some monsters of Ludo.

 

KYLE

Take that. AND THIS! And that!

 

Seymour grabs out a sword blade out as he charges at both Buff Frog and Ludo when they both gulp and becomes scared.

 

Tiana fires magic at Ludo, while Percy shoots Buff Frog with the wand gun.

 

Seymour charges at Ludo and Buff Frog to slash at them

 

SEYMOUR

This is for TRAPPING US IN THE LAND OF MEWNI, YOU MOTHER(BLEEP)ERS!

 

Seymour slashes and attacks at the both of them including the monster army.

 

Rosaline fires more magic at the monster army from her wand, jumping up to keep shooting at them.

 

SEYMOUR

Woo-hoo!

 

LUDO

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

But then, he gets hit by the IDW team with their fighting moves along with weapons.

 

LUDO

Oof! ARGH!

 

BUFF FROG

DARN THEM!

 

Tiana shoots a stronger magic blast at Ludo and Buff Frog and the whole army.

 

The IDW team have tied up Ludo along with the evil monster army with a rope and put them in chairs.

 

Kyle comes up to both of the villains, especially with Ludo of when he interogated him with a light with the flashlight.

 

KYLE

All right, Ludo. Answer. Why on earth did you steal all of the memorabilia in the Butterfly castle!?

 

LUDO

HA! Nice try. You can't get me to talk!

 

BUFF FROG

Yeah! Neither will the rest of us!

 

KYLE

Very well. TORTURE THEM!

 

Tiana glares at Ludo and Buff Frog angrily. As she glares at them, Ludo and Buff Frog then starts to get scared and sweats. After that, Ludo then starts to scream.

 

LUDO

AHHHHHHHHHHH! All right, all right. We'll talk. WE'LL TALK!

 

"Good", said Tiana.

 

Rosaline is seen standing near Kyle, waiting for Ludo to talk about of why he was stealing the Butterfly memorabilia.

  
  


LUDO

It is because that it is obvious. We are enemies with the Butterfly family. We used to be friends with them. Until an incident has happened. I discovered of that I was afraid of taking risks. I wanted to be a royal advisor. But NOPE!

 

BUFF FROG

Apparently, Ludo was going to be, until he was replaced with someone else.

 

LUDO

Yeah. That is why I have stole the stuff from Butterfly's. To get back at them. FOR VENGEANCE! And that was of how I became evil. And when Star became 14, I knew of what to do when she has got the wand.

 

ROSALINE

I used to have a royal position until I was framed and removed, but I am still a better person than you.

 

LUDO

CRUD! Curse you, Interdimensional Warriors! We will now PLOT OUR REVENGE AGAINST YOU! And as for you two, Kyle and Seymour..., you will never try to get out of EARTH! We will try to do everything to stop you and prevent you guys from going back!

 

PERCY

Pfft! Yeah, right. That isn't going to happen. Also, stay away from Star, and her friend Marco, you criminal.

  
  


BUFF FROG

I have disabled the feature of going back to Earth, by the way, Kyle and Seymour. To make sure that you guys will not be able to return. But I have set up a code to make sure that you will not return!

 

KYLE

WHAT!?

 

SEYMOUR

YOU MADMAN! You no good dirty rotten little...

 

Seymour grabs Ludo and punches him very hard and hurts him violently.

 

SEYMOUR

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Seymour. RELAX! Calm yourself.", said Kyle.

 

SEYMOUR

NO! I have had it. You don't know of who I am!? I AM SEYMOUR FREAKING NEWBERRY! I am a no-nonsense talking and fighting machine. YOU FIEND! TELL US THE CODE OR ELSE!

 

LUDO

Okay then. The code is...

 

Ludo grabs out an airhorn and honks it at Seymour's ear.

 

SEYMOUR

ARGH!

 

LUDO

PSYCHE! SMOKE BOMB!

 

Ludo and his evil monster army then disappears as the IDW team are distracted by the smoke.

 

KYLE

Oh, CRUD! He got away!

 

SEYMOUR

SCREW YOU, LUDO!

 

He turns around to Kyle as he looked at him.

 

SEYMOUR

So, now what?

 

KYLE

I think we have to keep going. Our quest is far from over.

 

He then looks down and sees a note.

 

KYLE

Wait. A note!

  
  


The note then gets picked up by Percy picks it up:

"In case if Percy is reading this, I will not stay away from Star and Marco until I steal the wand and to try to rule the Mewni kingdom and to make your lives miserable. Sincerely, Ludo"

 

PERCY

Guys, you better take a look at this.

 

After the team reads it, Kyle then starts to growl angrily.

 

SEYMOUR

OH! This bird-like creature monster makes me SO MAD!

 

KYLE

So, looks like this isn't over. We'll have to wait until our next mission.

 

SEYMOUR

Apparently so.

 

KING RIVER

So, who is the thief?

 

KYLE

Ludo and the monster army.

  
  


KING RIVER

CRUD!

 

PERCY

They also threatened to not stay away from Star.

 

Queen Moon then cries out, "DOUBLE CRUD!" She then says to her husband, "We better warn her."

 

"I am on it!", said Kyle as he grabs a piece of paper and starts writing a note to her and Marco*

 

Britty then said to the viewer, "And so, the Interdimensional Warriors have saved the day yet again. Right now, Kyle is writing a letter to Star and Marco warning about Ludo of what will happen to them. Who knows of what their next adventure goes on next? Stay tuned for another all new exciting episode of "Interdimensional Warriors!"

 

 **END ACT TWO.** **  
  
**

**CREDITS - EPILOGUE**

 

It shows some credits while epilogue plays on TV.

 

BRITTY: At Marco's house in the town of Echo Creek on planet Earth...

 

MARCO

Star! We got a letter.

 

STAR

WHOA! What for?

 

MARCO

I don't know, but I think that it's

important.

 

STAR

Let me read the letter, Marco.

 

MARCO

Okay then.

 

KYLE (VO)

(internal thought/voice reverb)

“Dear Star and Marco, if you're reading

this message, then we have got an

emergency. It is a long story.

 

KYLE (VO) (CONT’D)

But, let's just say that I am a friend

who used to be on Earth who got trapped

on Mewni (which is your home dimension).

I am here to warn you that Ludo and his

monster army are still going to get you

and your wand and that they will not rest

until you are defeated. So, do not give

up and keep on fighting alongside with

Marco. That is my request to you. Thanks,

I appreciate it. Until we end up meeting,

see ya later! Sincerely, Kyle Pierson

(Leader of the Interdimensional Warriors)"

 

MARCO

WHOA! Looks like we better keep that

message safe. Also, who are the

Interdimensional Warriors?

 

STAR

I don't know. I am guessing it's some

kind of new team my parents made up to

find some people for it.

 

MARCO

Well, this went well. Hopefully, we

will meet, Kyle. Whoever you are.

(to Star)

Now then, if you'll excuse us...

 

ALFONZO

Time to do some prank calls!

 

FERGUSON

Woo-hoo!

 

STAR

Okay then. Hope you guys have fun!

 

Scene then shifts to Kyle being sad and is sitting on the bench and is upset that he wasn't able to go back to Earth and is at Mewni.

 

Rosaline starts to comfort Kyle

 

ROSALINE

We will find a way to help you get home.

 

SEYMOUR

Hello! I am from Earth also, right?

 

ROSALINE

Yes, we will get you back home too,

Seymour.

  
  
  


**NEXT EPISODE PREVIEW**

 

It shows a preview of next episode of IDW while the song, Unstoppable, from Foxy Shazam plays.

 

KYLE (VO): Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors...

 

KYLE (panicking): "What in the!?"

 

SEYMOUR (yells): "WHOA!"

 

KING RIVER: People of Mewni, we're going to war against the PIXIES FROM PIXTOPIA!

 

QUEEN MOON: Do you think you're taking this out of hand?

 

RIVER: NO! They have captured my daughter. They shall pay!

 

TASKMASTER: Get to work! NO ONE WILL ESCAPE PIXTOPIA!

 

KYLE: And you'll never guess of who we meet at Pixtopia...

 

SEYMOUR: Wait. No! It can't be. Could it be!?

 

KYLE (VO): Stay tuned for the next exciting new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: "War in Pixtopia!

 

ANNOUNCER (VO): NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!

 

KYLE (VO): SHARD MINES!

 

Shows sign: FastDetectiveKudo Productions  
Shows sign: In association with Medieval Mewni Network Productions!

 

Announcer: This has been a Medieval Mewni Network production!

Shows subtitle: Copyright (C) 2018 Medieval Mewni Network Productions All Rights Reserved

 

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying this episode of IDW. This was fun, but got some good news! I am now officially on summer vacation yet again since I am done with summer work program as I will get a day off for tomorrow (August 3rd). I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Anyways, have a nice day! New chapter will be planned to post in here soon.  
> -IDW Mission Staff Team Leader Kudo

**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first chapter. I hope you have liked it. Until then, see ya later!


End file.
